how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Autumn of Break-Ups/@comment-6682749-20130224145414/@comment-72.208.11.144-20130418073215
I will be taking a time-out, while I reflect upon ways to improve my behavior. Allow me to give you one example of what I was talking about. This was the reply you wrote to a Wikia Contributor who posted this message: don't judge their relationship by the badly written episodes where the writers didn't know what to do with them and the characters were too immature to be in a proper relationship. Instead judge the paring by the other episodes where they clearly love each other and get on really well. And here was your response: Oh, like "Shelter Island" when Barney circles "get her drunk" on his whiteboard, as part of his plan for having sex with Robin again... or mayby you mean "Robin 101" when Robin says "my aunt's in the hospital" and Barney's plan is to wait for sex at the bar while Robin talks to Lily... or maybe you mean "The Final Page -- Part 1" in which Barney's elaboratre mind-games have Robin put herself in a pit... or maybe you mean "Weekend at Barney's" in which Robin is visibly hurt to discover that Barney has not actually distroyed "The Play Book" as he claimed... or maybe you mean "Time Travelers" in which Future Ted can't even remember what Barney and Robin are fighting about on that occasion... or what was that one in which Barney "jokes" about an open mariage? Did you see the look on Robin's face? Yeah, that Barney, he's a catch. You were being snarky and rude in that reply. That other person did not deserve such a strong remark. I know you gave Barney a little praise at the end, but honestly, I'm sure that person didn't even read much further past the first sentence. I certainly wouldn't have. Instead of using this sarcastic and mean reply, lay out your points like a professional, you know, like you did in our debate. Also, I'm not sure if you figured this out yet, you probably have, but I'm the same person who apparently offended you because you thought I was suggesting B/R being in an abusive relationship and you just jumped down my throat about it. I still, to this day, (seriously, I read and reread my comment over and over again) don't understand where you got that implication from. I was sorry that I offended you before, but now this is becoming too much. Quit being so defensive and jumping down my throat and thinking I'm trying to pick a fight with you. I'm allowed to say my opinions too. You're allowed to say yours too. You say you don't rain on my parade, I honestly, don't care about that. These are just opinions. Go ahead, if you have something to say in any of my comments, just say it. I won't be offended in the slightest. I will even reply if you're nice about it. If you use the same snarky attitude as the one I mentioned above, then I probably won't. Anyways, hope to see you around soon. As I said before, I like replying to you because you're intelligent and you really analyze the show like I do. It's fun to me to analyze and debate, just as long as it doesn't turn into a nasty fight.